Bintang Kehidupan
by CahDero
Summary: Di tengah keterpurukan, kegalauan, dan kesendirian, Ichigo bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak menginspirasinya ... Oneshot. Reviewnya ya ...


**Bintang Kehidupan**

a Bleach (#Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Lyrics: Nike Ardilla**  
**

Malam minggu di Yogyakarta identik dengan kemacetan di seluruh pusat kota. Jalanan di sekitar Malioboro dipenuhi lautan kendaraan. Matahari mulai ditelan sang malam. Lampu-lampu di sudut kota mewarnai penjuru jantung Kota Yogyakarta, bagaikan kaleidoskop warna yang berputar-putar.

Sebuah tangan melambai di pinggir Jalan Malioboro, meminta tumpangan pada sebuah bis Kopata. Bis itu berhenti, memberi isyarat kepada calon penumpang itu untuk segera naik. Penumpang itu bergegas mendaki tangga bis, tahu diri bahwa jalanan yang padat bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kendaraan berhenti. Seorang kondektur berwajah dekil memberi jalan supaya penumpang itu bisa duduk. Sang penumpang mengamati suasana bis, lengang.

_Beda banget_, pikir si penumpang alias Ichigo. Di luar bis sudah macet total. Di dalam bis sangat sepi. Orang Jogja memang lebih suka naik kendaraan pribadi. Ichigo tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari tempat duduk, karena dia adalah satu-satunya penumpang di bis itu. Ia pun memilih duduk di deret tengah, memojokkan diri di jendela selatan bis.

Kepala Ichigo menempel di kaca jendela, bibirnya mengeluarkan desah lelah. Matanya yang sayu menatap kosong keramaian di luar, yang baginya masih belum mampu memadamkan rasa kecewanya di hatinya.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali pria itu melamar pekerjaan dan berakhir ditolak terus menerus. Stofmap kuning pucat yang ia bawa berisikan dokumen-dokumen penting telah berkali-kali dikembalikan karena tidak memenuhi syarat perusahaan yang Ichigo datangi. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan telah luntur oleh waktu, seluntur semangatnya kini. Padahal baju itu pemberian ibunya, baju yang dahulu diberikan sewaktu pria itu akan merantau ke Yogyakarta.

"_Nak,_" pikiran Ichigo melayang pada saat terakhir ia akan berpisah dari ibunya, "_bawa baju ini. Kemeja ini milik almarhum bapakmu. Beliau berpesan agar kemeja ini diberikan padamu dan dikenakan pada hari-hari istimewa."_

Ichigo menutup matanya, batinnya menjerit pedih saat ia mengenang wajah lembut ibunya yang berlinang air mata. Permintaan itu memang sederhana, tapi beban yang menaunginya amat berat. Kemeja itu adalah lambang doa dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan Ichigo merasa telah gagal dalam mengabulkan doa mereka. Setengah dari dirinya ingin segera kembali ke kamar kosnya, mengepak barang, dan pulang ke kampung halaman. Namun, setengah dirinya yang lain tahu tidak akan sanggup menanggung malu pulang dengan tangan kosong, bagaikan seorang prajurit yang kalah telak di peperangan.

Ketika Ichigo sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, seorang gadis pengamen naik ke dalam bis, menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam, Mas," sapa si gadis pengamen. Ichigo membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah gadis itu, mengangguk pelan. Secara penampilan, gadis itu terlihat sangat lusuh. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu terlihat berantakan. Kaos putihnya sudah bisa dijadikan kain pel, begitu juga dengan celana pendek merah muda yang ia kenakan. Bila dibandingkan dengan Ichigo, gadis itu terlihat seperti gelandangan. Namun, ketika mata Ichigo bertemu dengan wajah sang gadis, ia hanya bisa terpana.

Mata besarnya yang berwarna violet terlihat bercahaya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum cerah yang sanggup menghidupkan sekelilingnya. Meski air mukanya terlihat lelah, aura semangat masih terpancar dari dirinya. Secara tidak langsung, Ichigo terpengaruh olehnya.

Gadis itu pun melanjutkan, "Saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu. Mohon berkenan untuk mendengarkan." Gadis manis itu mulai memetik gitar yang sedari tadi menggantung di bahu kecilnya. Dalam sekejap, seluruh ruangan bis tenggelam dalam sebuah alunan lagu.

"_Jenuh aku mendengar. Manisnya kata cinta. Lebih baik sendiri."_

Ah, lagu itu … Ichigo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam permainan akustik si gadis pengamen.

"_Bukannya sekali. Seringku mencoba. Namun kugagal lagi."_

Siapa gerangan gadis ini? Malaikat yang Tuhan kirim sebagai penyembuh hatinya yang lara? Ichigo mengintip sedikit dari pelupuk matanya, mengamati gadis itu bernyanyi. Kualitas suaranya sangat, sangat, sangat, bagus. Pria itu mengakui, suara gadis ini sungguh bak malaikat. Dia pun menutup matanya lagi.

"_Mungkin nasib ini. Suratan tanganku. Harus tabah menjalani."_

"_Jauh sudah melangkah. Menyusuri hidupku. Yang penuh tanda tanya."_

Dalam hati, Ichigo mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri. Mengingat-ingat dulu alasan mengapa dirinya pergi ke kota pelajar. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, kondisi perekonomian keluarganya carut marut. Ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dengan mengandalkan uang warisan sang ayah yang tak seberapa, jelas tidak mungkin sanggup digunakan untuk menghidupi semuanya, apalagi Ichigo mempunyai dua adik perempuan. Berbekal ijazah SMA, sebagai anak sulung Ichigo bertekad untuk mengubah kehidupan keluarganya ke arah yang lebih baik.

"_Kadang hatiku bimbang. Menentukan sikapku. Menentukan sikapku. Tiada tempat mengadu."_

_ "Hanya iman di dada. Yang membuatku mampu. Selalu tabah menjalani."_

Ichigo tahu betul rasa sepi yang menggelayut dan rindu dengan keluarganya. Yang ia miliki hanyalah Tuhan semata …

"_Malam-malam aku sendiri. Tanpa cintamu lagi, oh …ho …oh. Hanya satu keyakinanku. Bintang kan bersinar. Menerpa hidupku. Bahagia kan datang, oh … oh."_

Pria itu membuka matanya saat sang gadis menutup lagu itu. Ichigo merogoh saku kanannya, mengambil dompet, dan mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu.

"Ini," ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan uang itu pada si gadis, "ucapan terima kasihku, karena telah disuguhi lagu indah dari penyanyi hebat sepertimu."

Wajah si gadis bersemu merah, "Te-te-terima kasih." Gadis itu mengambil uang itu dari tangan Ichigo, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Seakan-akan sudah diatur, bis itu berhenti di persimpangan, dan gadis itu turun. Mata Ichigo terus mengejar sosok gadis itu yang akhirnya lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Mungkin ini memang rencana Tuhan agar Ichigo terus bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Ichigo menyadari kesamaan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Mereka sama-sama berjuang. Pria itu merasa malu karena dia cepat sekali menyerah, sedangkan gadis tadi terus menebar senyum cerah penuh semangat, dari dirinya maupun lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Ichigo menatap bintang yang bersinar di langit, dalam hatinya berterima kasih padaNya dan gadis pengamen itu.

Perjalanan memang masih panjang, tapi Ichigo merasa ringan karena optimisme dan harapan esok hari.

TAMAT

* * *

**A/N**

**Oneshot pertamaku nih, terinspirasi dari video pengamen cewek nyanyi di metromini nyanyiin 3 lagu, yang lagu terakhirnya adalah Bintang Kehidupan. Aku sebenernya bukan penggemarnya Mbak Nike, tapi pas denger tuh cewek ngamen nyanyi, hooooo apik tuenan! Moga-moga tuh cewek tahun depan masuk Indonesian Idol 2013, ato kalo nggak X-Factor deh ...  
**

**Review saran dan kritik please ...  
**


End file.
